


lean on you

by rain_at_dawn



Series: chiaroscuro [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Band Fic, Bath Sex, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_at_dawn/pseuds/rain_at_dawn
Summary: Jinki comes home to Jonghyun.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Series: chiaroscuro [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	lean on you

Jonghyun is waiting for him as soon as he walks into the dorm. Jinki toes off his shoes, expecting nothing more than the usual ‘welcome home’ greeting; perhaps even a quick hug, because Jonghyun was the type. But as he looks down while sliding his feet into the soft pair of worn tartan house slippers designated to him, all he hears is a throat clearing.

He looks up at Jonghyun again as he approaches where he sits on the couch. There’s nothing entirely strange to discern about him, unless Jinki tries to gauge the heat in his gaze when their eyes meet; if heat had a particular physical quality, then this felt like the type meant to entice one closer to its core. If Jonghyun really wanted to burn him alive, he would’ve waited in the bedroom.

But as he rises to meet Jinki, there’s still that tell-tale gleam that always foreshadows… something. Jonghyun smiles as he runs his hands up Jinki’s forearms and biceps, warm over the cool material of Jinki’s sweatshirt.

It’s probably inconsequential in any case, but Jinki takes a step closer and draws in Jonghyun for a loose hug, murmuring ‘Hey’ to set things off.

“Hey you.” Jonghyun replies, just as softly.

“What’ve you been waiting for?” Jinki asks, making sure the question flows just the way Jonghyun wants it to, tucked right into the shell of his ear.

“The heater in the bathroom’s been fixed. Help me test it out?”

* * *

A Yankee candle is perched precariously near one of the corners of the bathtub, where its edge joins into the tiled wall. Each time either of them moves a limb above water or exhales, the flame flickers and ribbons of shadows disperse amongst the light. Jinki had worried for a second that he’d knock it over by some random chance or careless oversight.

The next second, Jonghyun has two fingers inside of him. All thoughts of the candle – and anything else – fall to the back of Jinki’s mind as he nuzzles further into Jonghyun’s wet chest; neither of them play particularly rough, but things usually escalated close enough when they hadn’t had enough time together.

“Don’t stop,” is the only rule he’ll lay down for Jonghyun now. Their legs are entwined close enough to keep both them steady as Jinki lies against him in the tub, just half-full of warm water. Jonghyun had already soaped him up and rinsed most of the suds off with his bare hands.

“Wanted to use a loofah, but…” Jonghyun allows enough of a pause, always dragging things out when he initiated them, lazily stroking his fingers through Jinki’s entrance. “… wanted to touch you.”

He scissors them, stretching dangerously close over Jinki’s patience. “… to fuck you.”

Who was he to deny Jonghyun anything, Jinki muses as he swipes his tongue over his right clavicle, one of Jonghyun’s very few sharp edges.

“Keep going,” He mutters, breath hot on Jonghyun’s skin. “Gotta… I wanna…”

“What? Tell me.”

“Wanna come like this.”

Jonghyun crooks his hand into a tighter curve, pushing his fingers as deep as they can go. The water seems to slow down each motion and the warmth almost makes it unbearable. The sparks of pleasure go off like volcanoes instead of fireworks, except that every sensation gets dragged out longer. It’s the best Jinki’s ever felt.

He comes hard over Jonghyun’s stomach with a wrecked sigh. When Jinki moves up to kiss him, their lower halves slide against each other underwater. Jonghyun’s still firm to touch and shifty with need.

Once the plug is pulled and the water drains out, Jinki heads down to release him from that ache.

* * *

In the bedroom, there’s light from the bedside nightlamp to keep most of the shadows at bay. Jinki would sleep, but there’s the sight of Jonghyun’s bare back towards him. His skin seems to glow in all its broadness, scrubbed clean from their bath earlier. Nothing more for Jinki to do, save for pulling down the sheet that conceals the rest of him.

He already knows Jonghyun isn’t asleep; he knows how to get him there.

Jinki starts with Jonghyun’s shoulders, massaging them gently to ease into things. The contented hum that results fills his ears and heart; he’d do anything for Jonghyun, anything to make him feel this good all the time. His hands move lower and lower, testing the pressure on Jonghyun’s muscles, each satisfied moan spurring him on.

Jonghyun is nude from the waist down as well, which isn’t a surprise, but Jinki intends to give him one of his own.

He feels Jonghyun shudder when he nudges his thighs apart and cups his ass. Jinki inhales before moving down to spread his cheeks and take the first lap with his tongue. The full-body tremor that rushes through Jonghyun incites him to take a second, then a third.

Jinki will imagine Jonghyun clutching at his pillow and clawing at his sheets, even while he listens to him cry out his name in equal turns frustration and adoration. Jinki will just have to probe deeper and deeper inside him, as far as he can go to keep this going. He alternates between sucking and kissing, knowing that these little gestures outside of the act are what really get Jonghyun off.

He tries to make it last as long as Jonghyun had with him in the tub; he takes his time with teasing his Jonghyun’s hole and continues massaging his thighs and ass. It seems like an eternity – and all too soon – before he hears Jonghyun’s voice break.

There’s a hand-towel for clean-up stored in one of the drawers. It doesn’t take long for Jinki to run it over Jonghyun’s stomach and chest. His hands were clean; he’d come untouched. Jinki considers it an accomplishment.

“What’s that for?” He asks when Jonghyun reaches for his phone to set an alarm.

He glimpses a smile, tender and sly. “I need to make sure I’m on time to see you off tomorrow.”


End file.
